Tormenta
by Coraline T
Summary: Tempestad de corta duración y especialmente violenta. A veces parece interminable, a veces termina apenas comienza. Historia para el reto especial Ave atque Vale, del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Este fic participa del reto especial "Ave atque Vale", del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera".**

* * *

 _Tormenta_

 _Peeta Mellark_

El paso del tiempo ha dejado de tener sentido, encerrado en aquella habitación de paredes blancas y luces brillantes. Las luces no se apagan nunca, e incluso por momentos parecen mucho más intensas. Intento no mirarlas demasiado, aunque a veces no da mucho resultado.

Como un insecto obnubilado por la intensidad, a veces no puedo evitar perderme en el blanco brillante, deseando poder fundirme con él, que seamos uno solo. Imaginando que tengo alas, y que ellas me llevan hacia aquello que tanto anhelo, hacia esa luz brillante que parece llamarme en todo momento.

Es entonces cuando todo en mi mente se vuelve brillante, y el blanco de las luces es reemplazado por miles de recuerdos, caóticos, brillantes, dolorosos.

A veces la tormenta dura mucho, tanto que parece interminable. A veces dura demasiado poco, dejándome con el temor de que en cualquier momento regrese con mayor intensidad. A veces me encuentro deseando que todo termine, porque el dolor de cabeza es tan intenso que supera a todos los otros dolores. A veces pienso que debo resistir, y una voz en mi cabeza dice que yo soy más fuerte que ellos.

 _Pero desearía poder encontrar una forma de… de demostrarle al Capitolio que no le pertenezco, que soy algo más que una pieza en sus juegos._

La voz suena extraña incluso en mi mente, y no tengo la fuerza suficiente para poner en palabras lo que ella dice. Pronto es opacada por otras miles de voces, que una y otra vez me demuestran que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, que siempre fui manipulado, que siempre fui una pieza en sus juegos.

Llega un punto en que ya no sé dónde me encuentro. Así como el tiempo el espacio también se ha borrado, y la habitación de paredes blancas ha sido reemplazada por un sinfín de escenarios, todos diferentes pero al mismo tiempo todos similares.

¿Es una pesadilla?

Quiero pensar que sí, pero después de haber sido torturado, de haber muerto tantas veces de formas diferentes ya no recuerdo el significado de la palabra. Una y otra vez el ciclo se repite en diferentes lugares, y parece que nunca va a terminar.

¿Cuántas veces me ha matado? ¿Cuántas veces ha asesinado a todos los que me importan sólo para hacerme daño? ¿Cuántas veces he visto su cara sonriendo, su boca soltando carcajadas mientras me infringía daño, mientras me rompía en mil pedazos?

Y por más que suplico, a veces a los gritos, a veces, cuando tengo la boca cosida, en silencio, que todo termine, ella nunca se detiene. Disfruta haciéndome daño, disfruta con cada gota de sangre que sale de mi cuerpo, con cada grito, con cada lágrima derramada.

Es como una tormenta. Fuerte, decidida, implacable.

Y ahora la tormenta nunca termina. Siempre arrecia.

* * *

 **Hola! Aquí el primer drabble que debía contener como regla una frase calcada de los libros. En este caso es una frase (está en cursiva) de Peeta, que vuelve a aparecer entre sus pensamientos.**

 **Espero les guste.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Este fic participa del reto especial "Ave atque Vale", del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera".**

* * *

 _Tormenta_

 _Johanna Mason_

El sonido de pasos acercándose me devuelve a la realidad. Abrir los ojos implica un esfuerzo titánico, pero de todas formas lo hago. Me he prometido que pasara lo que pasara iba a mirar a los ojos de esos hijos de puta una y otra vez, sin importar lo que me hicieran.

He incumplido la promesa demasiadas veces ya.

Ya no intento moverme como al principio. Antes, cuando escuchaba sus pasos aproximándose, y sabía que me esperaba algo bastante doloroso, intentaba moverme, prepararme. Un par de veces intenté escapar.

Una vez creí que lo logré. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas en busca de una salida. Tropecé y volví a levantarme. Algunas heridas volvieron a sangrar, pero no importó. Corrí y corrí hasta llegar a una puerta.

Cuando la abrí me encontré con ellos riendo a carcajadas; sus instrumentos listos para otra "sesión de obediencia", como ellos la llamaban.

La puerta se abre y, como de costumbre, ellos se encargan de levantarme y depositarme en la silla que hay en el centro de la habitación. Se gastan bromas entre ellos sobre el hecho de que ya no opongo resistencia alguna. Sus risas aumentan cuando uno de ellos me arranca la ropa (no es más que una bata de papel) antes de depositarme en la silla. Creo que incluso llego a ver un flash que indica que están sacando fotos.

Segundos después todo deja de importar. Puede que esté entumecida después de semanas de tortura, pero mi cuerpo reacciona cuando los chorros de agua helada entran en contacto con mi piel. No sé de dónde saco fuerzas, pero tiempo descontroladamente, e incluso algunos gritos se escapan de mi garganta.

El miedo siempre es más fuerte.

Lo que sigue es lo de siempre. No por ello es menos doloroso. Agua. Descargas eléctricas. Agua. Descargas eléctricas. Un ciclo que parece no tener fin.

Por eso me sorprendo cuando se detienen, demasiado pronto. Como puedo abro los ojos, y me encuentro con la mirada de serpiente de Snow frente a mí, sonriendo.

— _Las cosas que más amamos son las que nos destruyen._ Te lo advertí Johanna, y tú no hiciste caso. — me dice con voz amable. Luego se dirige al resto. — Un par de veces más, para que no lo olvide.

Como si fuera a hacerlo.

— Ahora debo darle la misma advertencia a la señorita Everdeen. — Añade con tono jocoso. — Aunque quizás debí decírselo antes.

Se marcha riéndose, dejándome nuevamente en un ciclo sin fin. Y, aunque las descargas son cada vez más fuertes, así como mis gritos, una parte de mi mente no deja de repetir sus palabras.

De repente todo cobra sentido. La ausencia de gritos de Peeta los últimos días, las torturas cada vez más fuertes sin ningún tipo de interrogatorio.

Aunque para nosotros está llegando a su fin, la tormenta para Katniss Everdeen, la descerebrada, está a punto de comenzar.

* * *

 **Segundo drabble. La consigna: una frase exclusiva de las películas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Este fic participa del reto especial "Ave atque Vale", del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera".**

 **La frase en cursiva pertenece a Miguel Angel Granados Chapa, un periodista mexicano.**

* * *

 _Tormenta_

 _Katniss Everdeen_

La pradera vuelve a estar repleta de flores, aunque nadie ha plantado nada. Quizás hayan sido los cadáveres, que de alguna forma buscan resurgir a este mundo, dejar un recuerdo, aunque no sea perenne. Pensar en ello me genera una puntada en el pecho que, sólo por esta vez, decido ignorar.

Al final de la pradera, en el límite con el inicio del bosque, la encuentro a ella, sentada en el manto verde, como si nada hubiese cambiado. Debería sentir dolor, pero ver nuevamente esa colita de pato que se forma entre su camisa y su falda logra sacarme una pequeña sonrisa, que se siente como la primera en siglos.

No hago ruido, camino con pasos de cazadora hasta sentarme a su lado. Nuestras manos se encuentran de forma natural, como dos piezas acostumbradas a encajar juntas. Cuando apoya su cabeza en mi hombro noto que los rayos de sol hacen resplandecer sus cabellos rubios, peinados en dos trenzas tal y como antaño.

A nuestro alrededor el tiempo parece detenerse, y todo parece volver a la normalidad. No hablamos, pero siento como mi respiración se ralentiza y como el agujero en mi pecho comienza a cerrarse. Los pájaros cantores parecen no querer detenerse nunca, y estoy deseando que no lo hagan.

Sin embargo, cuando el sol comienza a ocultarse, me doy cuenta que nuestro tiempo se está terminando. El color anaranjado del atardecer que tanto le gustaba a Peeta nunca me pareció tan desolador como ahora. Unas lágrimas silenciosas se escapan de mis ojos cuando me doy cuenta que no podré retrasar la despedida.

Prim, al darse cuenta, me abraza. Y aunque quisiera nunca soltarla poco a poco lo hago. Es lo correcto. Es lo que después de tanto tiempo debo finalmente hacer.

 _Esta es la última vez que nos encontramos. Con esa convicción digo adiós._

Cuando despierto me encuentro con que, finalmente, la tormenta ha pasado. Peeta respira suavemente a mi lado, y me doy el lujo de observarlo dormir unos minutos, antes de posar mi mirada en el cielo azul.

Todo ha concluido, y quizás sea momento de avanzar.

Abajo, en el jardín, las prímulas han florecido nuevamente.

Quizás nosotros debamos hacer lo mismo.

* * *

 **Tercer drabble, con una frase de despedida.**

 **Espero les haya gustado :)**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
